


The Vanishing Point

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 3rd Age - The Stewards, General
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 18:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3780631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A birthday present for Linaewen. </p>
            </blockquote>





	The Vanishing Point

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

**The Vanishing Point**

"What did you say her name was, Boromir?"

"It matters not."

"I know this melancholy has naught to do with Father. He has been in Dol Amroth for a month."

Faramir shifted on the hard stone ledge overlooking the Pelennor. The sky, crystal blue as he'd ever seen it, caused him to shade his eyes. Anduin cut through the farmlands below like a great blue-grey ribbon.

"You have been less than sanguine since she returned to Harad."

A peregrine dove past his cheek. Faramir smiled. "I remember. She was named after Nevrast's lake of birds. Linaewen. You miss her."

"Yes."

 

A/N: Linaewen could have been of the line of Hador from the First Age. Perhaps her ancestors escaped the fall of Beleriand and returned east. I don't think Boromir knew her lineage.


End file.
